


Shake Me Down

by Hannikaybee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beschützer (Louis), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Knuddeln, M/M, Protective Louis, Schmerzen/Trost, emotionale/körperliche Misshandlung, enemies to boyfriends, homophobie, von Hass zur Liebe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannikaybee/pseuds/Hannikaybee
Summary: Harry fängt neu an der Uni an, nachdem er frisch aus der katholischen Schule und einem Jugendlager zur reparativen Therapie kommt, und trifft dort auf Louis, der die LGBTQIA Organisation der Uni leitet.





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shake Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331958) by [AGreatPerhaps12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatPerhaps12/pseuds/AGreatPerhaps12). 



> Halloo,  
> diese Geschichte ist die Übersetzung der englischen, gleichnamigen Geschichte von AGreatPerhaps12. Schaut ruhig ins Original!

Dass Harry nervös darüber war an einer neuen Schule anzufangen, war eine gewaltige Untertreibung. Dass er vor Angst verdammt noch mal erstarrte, traf es schon eher, aber das würde Harry _nicht_ zugeben, schließlich war es eine Sünde zu fluchen. Aber das würde er in seinem jetzigen Zustand niemals zugeben. Er machte sich vor Angst fast in die Hose und wenn er das nur sich selbst eingestehen würde, würde er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten können. Tränen würden diese beängstigende Situation nur schlimmer machen, neben dem sich in die Hose machen natürlich. 

„Harry.“

Harry schreckte hoch und sah von dem Autofenster zu seiner Mutter, die ihre Hand über seine legte – es wirkte wie eine beruhigende Geste, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn nur anfasste, um seine Finger ruhigzustellen, die er aus einem nervösen Tick heraus gegen sein Knie hämmerte.

„Harry, geht es dir gut? Du siehst blass aus.“

„Klar. Alles gut.“ sagte er, während er ihre Hand drückte. „Bin nur nervös.“

_Scheiß Angst hatte er._

„Ach, das ist ganz normal.“ meinte sie herzlich und sah zu Harrys Stiefvater, der wortlos nickte und dabei den Blick nicht von der Straße nahm. Hilfreich wie immer, wenn er in eine Situation der emotionalen Not geworfen wurde und irgendeine Art von Mitgefühl zeigen sollte. „Es ändert sich sehr viel. Jeder hat Bammel davor, das erste mal weg von Zuhause zu sein.“

„Ja..“ stimmte Harry ihr zu, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass alle sich so fühlten wie er, wenn sie auf dem Weg zur neuen Uni waren, aber mehr war auch nicht wirklich dazu zu sagen. 

Als könnte sie spüren, dass Harrys Nerven blank lagen, zog seine Mutter ihre Kette aus Gebetsperlen von ihrem Handgelenk und legte sie in seine Hände. Er sah auf sie hinab: das kleine hölzerne Kreuz, die Bahn aus Knoten und Perlen, die sie immer trug. 

„Behalt sie bei dir.“ sagte sie sanft, ihre Augen ruhten respektvoll auf den Perlen. „Als Erinnerung, dass immer jemand da ist, um auf dich aufzupassen und dass sich die Dinge zum Guten wenden. Ich habe sie oft benutzt, als du-als du weg warst.“ Harrys Mutter sah auf und lächelte ihn mit verdächtig glänzenden Augen an, als würde sie stolz sagen _und guck was wir erreicht haben_.

Klar, alles hat sich zum Guten gewendet. Alles ist wundervoll, genau so wie es sein soll.

Harry war genau so, wie er sein sollte. 

„Danke, Mama.“ flüsterte er und zog sich die Kette über seine Hand. Er schob sie unter den Ärmel seines Hemdes, direkt neben sein Gummiband. Danach klopfte er in seinem gewohntem Rhythmus gegen die Scheibe. Harrys Mutter tätschelte sein Knie ein letztes Mal, drehte sich wieder nach vorne und ließ Harry allein mit seiner Nervosität. 

***

„Also, Niall,“ sagte Louis, als Niall die Küche betrat und er seinem verschlafenen, halbnackten Freund eine Schüssel mit Müsli vor die Nase hielt, bevor er überhaupt fertig gähnen konnte. „Willst du mein bester Freund auf der ganzen weiten Welt sein und mich zum Target fahren?“ Louis hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Niall ihm am ehesten einen Gefallen erwies, wenn er mit Essen ruhig gestellt wurde. 

„Auf keinen Fall.“ lehnte Niall fröhlich ab, gähnte dabei, während er sein Frühstück aus Louis Händen schnappte und es sich auf der Couch neben Liam bequem machte. „Die Ersties ziehen heute ein, oder? Es wird brechend voll sein.“

Louis wollte es nicht zugeben, aber Niall hatte Recht. Der Gedanke sich durch eine Menge aus zu coolen Achtzehnjährigen und überaus emotionalen Eltern durchzuschlagen war....nicht sehr reizend. Aber in den nächsten Wochen würde Louis Doppelschichten am Informationsschalter für Studenten schieben müssen, deshalb war _jetzt_ die letzte Möglichkeit den Vorteil auszunutzen, dass seine Mitbewohner Autos besaßen. 

Natürlich wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn einer von ihnen ihm ein Auto ausleihen würde, aber er hatte nur ein einziges Mal die Stoßstange am....

„Wieso nimmst du nicht den Bus, Lou?“ schlug Liam von seinem Platz im Sessel aus vor, machte sich dabei aber nicht einmal die Mühe von der Wochenzeitung aufzuschauen, wodurch Louis nichts anderes zu sehen bekam, als Vladimir Putins ernst drein schauende Visage, die auf dem Titelblatt abgebildet war.

„Weil ich es vorziehe kein altes Kaugummi an meinem Arsch kleben zu haben und neben einer Person zu stehen, die nach Scheiße stinkt, danke vielmals.“

Liam schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als ob er gar nicht glauben könnte, dass Louis das wirklich gesagt hatte, als wenn er Louis missliche Lage gegenüber den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. 

Louis ging zurück zu seiner eigentlichen Bitte. „Bitte, Niall.“

„Nein.“

„Biiiitte.“

„Nein.“

„Bitte, bitte, bitte,...“

„Psh, Lou.“ meldete sich Liams Stimme hinter Putins finsterem Blick zu Wort, was deutlich verstörender war, als es zu der frühen Stunde von elf Uhr erlaubt sein dürfte. 

Louis ignorierte Liams Warnung, um Niall sein bestes Schmollen zu zeigen, der zu zögern schien. „Ich brauche Sachen für die Uni.“ argumentierte er, in der Hoffnung Niall umzustimmen. Es war noch nicht einmal eine Lüge. Auf seiner Einkaufliste stand ganz bestimmt eine Notiz für Post-its, da war Louis sich sicher. Das konnte man doch als Schulsachen zählen, oder?

Niall kniff seine Augen auf die Art und Weise zusammen, die entweder bedeutete, dass er überlegte, ob Louis ihm die Wahrheit sagte, oder ob er ihn zum Laden fahren sollte. Louis hoffte auf das letztere. 

Aber dann, „Tut mir Leid, Lou.“ sagte Niall mit einem Stöhnen und zuckte seine Achseln, „Josh kommt in zehn Minuten rüber und wollte mit mir das Spiel gucken.“

Louis fischte ein wabbeliges Stück Müsli aus seiner Schale und schmiss es nach Niall, um seinen Unmut zu zeigen. „Verarsch mich nicht, Blondie. Seit wann kümmerst du dich um Sport?“ Aus Erfahrung konnte Louis sagen, dass Niall sich für fast nichts interessieren konnte, das nichts mit Gitarren, Alkohol, Essen oder Freunden zu tun hatte – außer natürlich wenn diese Freunde von ihm einkaufen gefahren werden müssen. 

„Seitdem er sich darum kümmert Josh in die Kiste zu kriegen.“ informierte Liam ihn, während seine Hand hinter der Zeitschrift hervor kam, um seinen Tee umzurühren. 

Niall zog das Stück Müsli aus seinen Haaren und warf es sich in seinen weit geöffneten Mund, ohne Liams Anschuldigung überhaupt abzustreiten.

„Dann halt du, Liam.“ warf Louis ein. Er war vielleicht vieles, aber er sah sich gerne als eine der Personen, die seinen Freunden keine Chance mit einem potentiellen Partner vertun wollte. 

Als Liam noch nicht mal von der Zeitung hoch sah, bediente Louis sich dem altbewährtem Müsliwerfen. Liam fand es nicht annähernd so lustig wie Niall, denn er senkte die Zeitschrift gerade so weit runter, dass er Louis über Putins kahl werdenden Schädel wütend anstarren konnte. „Hör auf.“ Und dann sah er prompt weg.

„Nö.“ erwiderte Louis, woraufhin ein Stück Cini Minis in Liams Haaren landete. Als das auch nicht funktionierte, entschied er sich Liam einfach nieder zu starren. Vielleicht würde die Brunst des konzentrierten Starrens seinen Geist brechen. „Bitte, Liam.“

Liam rührte bloß seinen Tee um, ohne dabei Louis anzugucken. Auf das Lesen konnte er sich wahrscheinlich aber auch nicht konzentrieren. „Sorry.“ sagte Liam, ohne auch nur den Anflug von Schuldgefühlen in der Stimme. „Ich kann mich diesem kindischen Verhalten nicht anschließen, schließlich bin ich erwachsen.“

Louis musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er und erwachsen.

„Man muss schon mehr tun, als die Zeitung zu lesen, alter Mann.“ informierte Louis ihn, als er Liam endlich abgelenkt hatte. „Sex, zum Beispiel. Und Bier. Und Glücksspiel. Und Sex. Und einen weniger wohlhabenden Freund zum einkaufen zu fahren. Hab ich schon Sex gesagt?“

„Weißt du, dafür, dass du nicht wirklich viel Sex hast, laberst du ziemlich viel darüber.“ stellte Liam fest, während er die Seite umblätterte und ausschüttelte. Niall kicherte von seinem Platz auf der Couch aus, was dazu führte, dass Milch an seinem Kinn hinunter lief. 

Louis klopft seinen Löffel gegen sein Kinn und erwog es sie beide mit ihm umzubringen. Langsam. Weil er aber ohne die nötige Geduld gesegnet wurde, sagte er stattdessen, „Nur zur Info, im Moment ist es nur eine Art Trockenperiode für mich. Und abgesehen davon strömen genau in diesem Moment unschuldige, rattige Ersties zur Uni, die willig sind ihre eigene Sexualität zu erkunden. Kommt schon.“ Louis setzte sein bestes Grinsen auf, als Liam endlich kurz zu ihm aufsah, und wunderte sich, ob es Leute genauso gut hinter das Lenkrad brachte, wie in sein Bett. „Wer könnte mir widerstehen?“ fügte er am Ende noch hinzu. 

Liam offensichtlich, der sich wieder dem Lesen zuwandte. 

„Na gut.“ atmete Louis aus. „Ich nehme den Bus. Aber seid gewarnt: wenn ihr mich das nächste Mal braucht...“

„Werden wir nicht.“ warf Niall ein. 

„...werde ich euch an genau diesen Moment erinnern, als Erklärung warum ich euch freundlich sage, euch ins Knie zu ficken.“ beendete Louis mit Würde, hob seine Hand in die Höhe, um eine abwertende Abschiedsgeste zu machen und knallte die Haustür dramatisch hinter sich zu. 

***

„Harry, es sieht gut aus.“

Harry hörte auf die Bücher auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren und sah beschämt zu seiner Mutter auf. „Ja. Tut mir Leid.“ sagte er, rieb sich dabei peinlich berührt die Nase und schob ein letztes Buch an den richtigen Platz. Es war zwar noch nicht perfekt, aber er würde es später beheben, wenn die anderen weg waren. Harry wischte mit der Hand über den Schreibtisch und schob den Stuhl wieder an den richtigen Platz, bevor er sich zu seinen Eltern umdrehte, die nah genug an der Tür standen, um zu zeigen, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen wollten.

Harry versuchte sein Herz zu ignorieren, das ihm beim Gedanken, dass sie ihn verlassen würden bis zum Hals schlug. Es war völlig normal, dass seine Eltern sich von ihm verabschieden würden, nachdem sie ihm geholfen haben, einzuziehen. Sie würden ihn nicht verlassen. Das war nicht das, was sie vorhatten. Er war jetzt erwachsen, richtig? Richtig. 

_Steh deinen Mann, Styles._

„Ihr müsst euch wahrscheinlich schon bald auf den Weg machen.“ riet Harry und machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür, die hoffentlich ausdrückte _„Mir geht es gut mit dieser Entwicklung und ich bin überhaupt nicht panisch.“_

Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er überzeugen konnte, weil die Augenbraue seiner Mutter leicht zuckte. „Wir müssen noch nicht gehen, wenn du nicht willst.“ sagte sie. „Du hast noch keine Orientierungskurse bis morgen, oder?“

Harry nickte. Er sollte so was wissen. Schließlich hatte er die Broschüre tausend mal gelesen. Er konnte sie auswendig.

„Und wann wirst du mit der Arbeit anfangen?“

„Ab nächstem Wochenende.“ sagte Harry.

„Naja, wir könnten noch etwas zu Essen holen, bevor wir fahren.“ schlug Harrys Mutter vor. 

„Bist du sicher?“ fragte Harry, weil der Gesichtsausdruck seines Stiefvaters zeigte, dass das Essen gehen _nicht_ mit eingeplant war. 

„Natürlich. Dein Vater und ich müssen noch nicht sofort nach Hause. Dann können wir auch etwas zu Essen holen, damit wir nicht hungrig sind auf der Fahrt nach Hause.“  
„Anne, ich wurde dafür eingeplant, die Gaben darzubringen bei der Messe um zwei Uhr.“ erinnerte sein Stiefvater sie. 

Harrys Mutter zögerte. Es war klar, dass sie ihren Vorschlag nicht mehr zurück ziehen wollte, aber sie konnten ihrer Verantwortung gegenüber dem allmächtigen Herren nicht ausweichen für ein Subway Sandwich. 

„Sorg dich nicht drum.“ bestärkte Harry sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. „Ich werd mir einfach was auf dem Campus kaufen. Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich ja...Freunde treffen. Oder so was in der Art.“

Seine Mutter sah erleichtert aus, als der Entscheidungsdruck von ihren Schultern genommen wurde. „Wenn du dir sicher bist.“ sagte sie Harry, wobei sie sich selbst schon von der Entscheidung überzeugt hatte. „Wir werden gehen, damit du dich ausbreiten kannst. Vielleicht kannst du ja schon zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? Deine Nachbarn kennenlernen. Oh,“ sagte sie, schlug ihre Hände zusammen und sah ihren Sohn mit dem liebevollsten mütterlichen Blick an, „vielleicht triffst du nette Leute in der Messe? Du hattest doch gesagt, dass es einen Gottesdienst um neun Uhr gibt?“

„Ja.“ stimmte Harry zu. „Ich werde da sein.“

„Du freundest dich mit anderen nach der Messe an.“ meinte sein Stiefvater. „Das ist die Zeit des Herren.“

Harry nickte schnell. „Ich weiß.“

„Naja, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine Studentenorganisation für die katholischen Studenten haben.“ sagte seine Mutter fest entschlossen. „Nichtsdestotrotz ist Harry so ein lieber Junge, ich bin mir sicher, dass er ganz schnell tolle Freunde findet.“

„Mama...“ stöhnte Harry und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

Harrys Stiefvater brummte missbilligend, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Wort 'lieb', das benutzt wurde, um seinen ziemlich normalen (vielendankauch) Sohn zu beschreiben. Harry versuchte es zu ignorieren und stattdessen seine Mutter zum Abschied zu umarmen. Danach schüttelte er die Hand seines Stiefvaters und nickte, als er ihm sagte, dass er gut sein und eifrig lernen sollte. 

Von all den Dingen, vor denen Harry Angst hatte, war das Lernen ganz weit unten auf seiner Liste. Während er, seitdem er aus dem Jugendlager wieder gekommen war, bei sozialer Interaktion mit anderen immer das Gefühl hatte auf einem Minenfeld zu laufen, wusste er, dass er wenigstens beim Lesen eines Buches nichts falsches machen konnte. 

Bevor Harry es auch nur registrieren konnte, waren seine Eltern schon aus seinem Zimmer, den Flur hinunter und warteten auf den Aufzug, während Harry alleine in der Tür zu seinem bis auf das kleinste Detail sortierte Zimmer mit weißen Wänden und weißem Bettlaken zurück blieb. Benommen schloss er die Tür, um das Chaos der anderen Studenten auszuschließen, die mit ihren Eltern die Flure entlang liefen und sich an die besten vier Jahre ihres Lebens gewöhnten. 

Harry ging zurück zum Schreibtisch und versuchte zum tausendsten Mal die Bücher genau richtig zu sortieren. 

***

Harry kann seinen Swiffer nirgends finden. Er ist sich sicher, dass er ihn eingepackt hat; wie konnte er nicht?

Er hatte sich seine Schuhe und Socken spitzfingrig ausgezogen und nur drei Schritte genommen, bevor er unter seinen Füßen eine dicke Schicht Staub sah. Er schauderte, lief auf Zehnspitzen in sein Badezimmer und schrubbte sich ab, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Lieblingsreinigungsinstrument machte. 

Wo _war_ es?

Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter es zu den Küchensachen gepackt und aus Versehen dort gelassen. Aber, guter Gott, dieser Ort brauchte eine Tiefenreinigung bevor Harry auch nur versuchen konnte einzuschlafen. 

Harry wägte seine Optionen ab. Es würde wahrscheinlich einen Besen geben, der von den umliegenden Zimmern geteilt wurde, ob dieser aber irgendwas säubern wurde, war unklar. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Boden nur noch dreckiger machen. Er könnte raus gehen und sich einen neuen Swiffer kaufen, aber er hatte kein Auto, deshalb würde er mit dem Bus von der Universität aus fahren müssen.

Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel beinhalteten zwei der Dinge, die Harry am meisten hasste. Menschenmassen und Keime. Am Ende war der Gedanke seine Schuhe in dem Zimmer ausziehen zu können Motivation genug, um zur Bushaltestelle zu gehen. Er nahm sein Handy und eine der vier Universitätskarten, die er sich vorher eingepackt hatte, mit (nur für den Notfall), bevor er aus dem Zimmer schritt, die Tür abschloss und dann zwei Mal kontrollierte, ob sie auch wirklich abgeschlossen war. 

Draußen zwängte Harry sich durch die vollgepackten Autos der Eltern und sich neu kennenlernende Studenten hindurch. Es war kein Zufall, dass Harry der einzige Erstie auf der ganzen Etage war, der in einem Einzelzimmer wohnte; seine Eltern wussten, wie sie ihn vor der Versuchung beschützen konnten. Harry beschwerte sich nicht. Erstens brachte der Gedanke daran, den Mitbewohner zufällig beim Umziehen oder sogar nackt nach dem Duschen zu sehen, Harry dazu aggressiv an seinem Gummiband um sein Handgelenk zu ziehen und es zurück schnellen zu lassen. Und zweitens konnte er schon immer schlecht mit Leuten umgehen und Studieren war auch ohne einen fremden Mitbewohner schon angsteinflößend genug, vielen Dank auch. 

Zu seinem Bestürzen war der Bus ziemlich voll, als Harry einstieg. Es gab noch einen freien Platz, doch der war neben einem Jungen, der ein pinkes Tanktop trug, das freien Blick auf die Tattoos auf seinen Armen und der Brust ermöglichte. Deshalb entschied Harry sich, sich im vorderen Teil des Busses an einer Metallstange festzuhalten. 

Harry war sich bewusst, dass nicht jeden den er traf gottesfürchtig war, aber er musste einfach Abstand halten. Und dass er nicht neugierig sein durfte, wie sich die Farbe unter dem Stoff entlang rankte (auch wenn man nur wenig sehen konnte). Und dass er das Gummiband an seinem Handgelenk auf seine Haut herunter sausen lassen musste. Aua. Harry sah den Rest der Fahrt entschlossen aus dem Fenster des Busses und übergoss seine Hände mit Handdesinfektionsmittel, um die Keime von seiner Haut zu kriegen. 

Target war brechend voll. Hatte Harry schon erwähnt, dass er nicht gut mit Fremden umgehen konnte? Er war _wirklich_ schlecht darin. Vor allem, wenn diese Fremden anscheinend alle Berührungsängste verloren haben, nachdem sie schon so lange so nahe an anderen standen. Er schlängelte sich seinen Weg durch die aggressiven Wagenfahrer und nimmt den kürzesten Weg zu den Reinigungsutensilien. Er hatte schon sein gewünschtes Produkt gefunden und sich runter gebückt, um es aus dem Schrank zu nehmen, als ein Einkaufswagen geradewegs in in rein fuhr. Harry fiel zu Boden und zog dabei den Swiffer und viele weitere Gegenstände mit sich. Er prallte ungeschickt mit seinem Ellenbogen auf dem Boden auf. 

„Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so Leid. Ist alles ok?“ Die Frau, die Harry zu Boden geworfen hatte, schob den Wagen zurück und sah ihn peinlich berührt an. 

„Ja, alles gut.“ _Nichts_ war gut. Harrys Ellenbogen tat höllisch weh und alles war verrutscht und unordentlich. Die Frau wollte ihm helfen, die herunter gefallenen Gegenstände wieder in die Schränke zu sortieren, aber er scheuchte sie nur weg. Sie würde sie wahrscheinlich nur in der falschen Reihenfolge zurück tun und alles durcheinander bringen. Sie würde alles falsch machen. „Alles gut.“ sagte Harry.

Die Frau war offensichtlich beschämt über die ganze Situation und ließ es sich nicht zwei Mal sagen zu verschwinden, um Harry mit der Unordnung allein zu lassen. 

„Sie war keine wirkliche Hilfe, oder?“

Harry sah auf und schreckt bei dem Anblick des Junges beinahe zurück. Es war der Junge aus dem Bus, natürlich war er es. So nah wie der Junge stand, konnte Harry die blauen _blauen_ Augen erkennen, die sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließen, genauso wie seine muskulösen Oberarme. Harry riss seine Augen von dem Jungen, der ihn freundlich angrinste und konnte nur eine Zeile des Vater Unsers im Kopf sprechen, bevor sich der Fremde neben ihm hinkniete. 

„Also, welchen Scheiß willst du eigentlich haben und was kommt wieder zurück?“ Der Junge hielt einen Schwamm in einer Hand und eine Toilettenbürste in der anderen und Harry wusste, dass es extrem unfreundlich war, jemandem nicht in die Augen zu gucken, der mit einem redete, aber der Junge musste aus seinem Umfeld verschwinden. Sofort. 

„Ich schaff das schon.“ brachte Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus, riss die Utensilien schroff aus der Hand des Jungens und stand auf. 

„Bist du sicher? Weil...“

„Mir geht es _gut_ , danke.“ Harry spürte, wie sich die Schuld in ihm breit machte, weil er so unfreundlich zu dem Jungen war, aber er war so erleichtert, als der Fremde aus der Hocke aufsteht und einen Schritt zurück macht. Das Blut rauschte in Harrys Ohren. Er wagte es dem Fremden einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der eine Augenbraue zu einem eleganten Bogen hochzog und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. 

„Gut. Wollte nur helfen.“ sagte er und damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

Harry atmete zitternd aus und stellte den Rest der herausgefallenen Produkte wieder in das Regal. Beim Aufräumen konnte Harry sich wieder etwas entspannen und sich davon ablenken seine Haare auszureißen. Als er wieder an der Bushaltestelle stand, sah er sich nach dem Jungen im pinken Shirt um, konnte ihn aber nirgends finden. 

***

Louis wusste wirklich nicht, warum er überhaupt versuchte zu anderen Leuten nett zu sein. 

Naja, in diesem Fall wusste er warum. Der Kleine sah einfach aus wie scheiß Bambi mit diesen langen Beinen und den riesigen Augen, von denen Louis nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte, als sie im Bus waren und eventuell wollte Louis sie von etwas näher sehen. Verklagt ihn doch. Vielleicht war es etwas gruselig jemanden von zehn Metern Entfernung durch einen Laden zu beobachten. Wenigstens war er derjenige, der auf den Jungen Acht gab, ganz im Gegensatz zu dieser Frau, die in ihn rein gefahren war, als ob sie Autoskooter fahren würde. Das dachte Louis bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem das Arschloch es ziemlich klar gestellt hat, dass er Louis Hilfe nicht wollte. Er hat ihn ja noch nicht mal angesehen. Was zur Hölle sollte das?

Leute waren einfach absolute Scheiße, entschied Louis.

Er ging nicht direkt zurück zu seiner Wohnung, auch wenn er in zwanzig Minuten bei der Arbeit sein musste, weil Liam wahrscheinlich im Schwimmbad war und deshalb nur Niall und Josh da waren. Und da wollte Louis definitiv nicht hineinplatzen, ihnen zuliebe, aber vor allem ihm zuliebe. Wenn Louis die Angst um die Wohnzimmermöbel beiseite schob, gefiel ihm die Idee von Niall und Josh als Paar. Sie waren beide die entspanntesten und glücklichsten Menschen, die Louis kannte. Außerdem war er stolz darauf die beiden einander vorgestellt zu haben, nachdem er Josh im letzten Frühling endlich davon überzeugen konnte an einem Spectrum Treffen teilzunehmen. Louis war seit seinem zweiten Jahr an der Uni der Vorsitzende der LGBTQIA Organisation der Uni. Und wenn alles zwischen Niall und Josh klappte, wären das die ersten schwulen Freunde, die er miteinander verkuppelt hatte (im Moment stand es noch 0 zu 1, nach dem Desaster von Verkupplungsversuch zwischen Liam und Nick – alle haben sich dazu entschieden, diesen Lebensabschnitt einfach zu vergessen).

Als Louis an der Rezeption ankam, traf er auf Michael, der sich mit League of Legends beschäftigte. „Du bist aber früh.“ stellte er fest, ohne seine Augen von dem Monitor zu nehmen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Louis fast nie pünktlich, erst recht nicht überpünktlich.

„Das bin ich.“ stimmte Louis zu und warf die Adidas Schlappen auf den Boden, die er sich von Liam geborgt (gestohlen) hatte. „Wie lange warst du schon hier?“

„Seit neun. Wenn ich noch einem verwirrten Erstie sagen muss in welchem Gebäude sie gerade sind, werf ich jemanden mit dem Tacker ab.“

Louis sah sich unauffällig um, fand aber nirgends einen Tacker und atmete erleichtert auf. Er kannte Michael schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht an professionelle Etiquette halten konnte, die ihn davon abhalten sollten Fremde mit Bürogegenständen abzuwerfen. Michael war im besten Fall unsozial und im Schlimmsten ein Misanthrop. Louis würde nie verstehen, wieso er den Job an der Rezeption behielt. Natürlich konnte auch Louis laut und nervig sein, laut Niall und Liam, aber er konnte mit seinem Charme auch alten Omas die Unterhosen ausziehen, wenn er es musste. 

Obwohl er auch dachte, dass er den Bambi Jungen mit seinem Charme bezirzen würde. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag. Er entschied sich dieses Erlebnis lieber für sich zu behalten und Michael dabei zuzuhören, wie er seine Gruppenmitglieder frustriert beschimpfte. „Du kannst ruhig schon gehen.“ meinte er zu Michael. „Ich bleib dann hier bis meine Schicht anfängt.“

Michael brummte nur zustimmend und wartete gerade so lange, bis er sein Level beendet hatte oder bis er mehr Kraft bekam oder was auch immer (Louis verstand dieses Spiel einfach nicht, okay? Er kannte den Titel nur, weil Liam es durchgehend spielt, sobald er einen im Tee hatte.). Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem eine Welle von Studenten zu ihm gekommen war, holte er seinen Laptop aus seiner Tasche und überlegte sich, was sie beim ersten Spectrum Treffen des Jahres besprechen könnten. 

Für keinen war es eine größere Überraschung als für Louis, dass er nach dem ersten Jahr nicht nur nominiert, sondern auch zum Vorsitzenden gewählt wurde. Naja, vielleicht hatte Liam noch weniger damit gerechnet. Klar, er war zwar bei den wöchentlichen Treffen anwesend, aber _Louis verantwortlich_ für Sachen? Nachdem er davon überzeugt werden konnte, dass Louis wirklich zum Vorsitzenden gewählt wurde und das ganze kein großer Scherz war, hatte Liam sofort seine Bedenken kund getan. Nicht dass Louis es nicht verstehen konnte. Schließlich hatte er fast die Wohnung in Flammen gesetzt, weil er eine in Alufolie gewickelte Kartoffel in der Mikrowelle kochen wollte. Louis war sich wirklich nicht sicher, warum Liam zugestimmt hatte, nach dem ersten Unijahr weiter mit ihm zusammen zu leben. Vielleicht machte er sich Sorgen, dass Louis sich selbst umbringen würde, wenn keiner auf ihn aufpasst.

Trotz dieser ganzen Missgeschicke war Spectrum nicht den Bach hinunter gegangen, seitdem Louis der Vorsitzende war. Natürlich war er oft unorganisiert und ziemlich einseitig was die Themen betraf, aber genauso wichtig waren ihm die Leute, die zu den Treffen kamen. Wenn ihm etwas bedeutete, dann kümmerte Louis sich auch drum.

Er schickte Perrie eine Email mit dem Betreff „Meinung?“ und wusste jetzt schon, dass er tausende Vorschläge von ihr als Antwort kriegen würde, die sie sofort in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Selbst im Vergleich zu seinen produktiven Tagen ließ Perrie Louis aussehen wie einen faulen Sack. 

Weil er nichts zu tun hatte, verschwendete er seine Zeit damit im Internet sich verschiedene Sachen anzugucken, darunter auch eines von Nialls neusten Videos, das er auf YouTube hochgeladen hatte. Dieser Junge war wirklich unglaublich, selbst für einen Musikstudenten. Louis würde Niall auf jeden Fall aufgrund seines Talents hassen, wenn er nicht der größte Sonnenschein höchstpersönlich wäre. Er beneidete Niall um seine Fingerfertigkeit, oft wünschte er sich so spielen zu können wie er. Niall hatte es zwar versucht ihm das Spielen beizubringen, aber Louis Finger wollten nicht so wie sie sollten. Das sorgte dafür, dass Louis rum heulte, schlechte Akkorde spielte und Niall sein Gesicht durchgehend in seinen Händen verbarg. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Louis und die Gitarre keine gute Kombination war war, dass Liam aus dem Zimmer flüchtete, sobald er Louis mit dem Instrument erspähte. Am Ende entschied Niall, dass es ihrer Freundschaft nur schaden würde, wenn er weiterhin versuchte, Louis etwas beizubringen und dass Louis sich lieber Videos im Internet dazu anschauen sollte. 

Um ungefähr fünf Uhr tauchte Louis Chef auf. Herr Cowell war ein ernster Mann, bei dem Louis jedoch schnell merkte, dass er eigentlich sehr freundlich sein konnte. Seine Vermutung war, dass Herr Cowell die Studenten nur ansah wie eine muffelige Katze, damit sie sich in dem Studentencenter nicht austobten und nur reinkamen, wenn sie wirklich etwas brauchten.

„Hey, Herr Cowell.“ begrüßte Louis ihn, wobei er schnell die Internetseite wechselte, da die vorherige eher unprofessionell wirkte. Louis versuchte keinen zu verärgern, der ihm Geld überwies. 

„Louis.“ Herr Cowell kramte an seinem Schlüsselbund herum, bis er den richtigen Schlüssel zu seinem Büro fand. „Tut mir Leid, dass du die Abendschicht alleine hast. Ab nächstem Sonntag solltest du aber jemand Neuen bei dir haben.“

„Ein Erstie vom Stellenwerk?“

Herr Cowell nickte. „Es verstößt gegen die Schulregeln neue Studenten während ihrer Organisationswoche oder der ersten Vorlesungswoche arbeiten zu lassen.“ Herr Cowells Augenverdrehen machte klar, was er genau von dieser Regelung hielt. „Ich dich mit Michael ja zusammen packen, aber...“

„Er arbeitet besser alleine.“ stimmte Loius ihm zu. 

Es störte Louis nicht die Schichte alleine zu übernehmen. Wenn er nicht doppelte Schichten machte, musste er erst gegen acht Uhr anwesend sein, was gut war weil er vor sieben Uhr nicht wirklich ansprechbar ist. Gegen zehn bis elf Uhr wurde es immer still, weil die meisten Studenten anfingen zu lernen. Das war der einzige Zeitpunkt, zu dem Louis sich konzentrieren konnte. 

Herr Cowell hatte sich in sein Büro verzogen, als jemand Louis ansprach. „Entschuldigung?“

Louis drehte sich herum und versuchte nicht aus dem Stuhl zu fallen, als er erkannte, wer genau vor ihm stand. Zayn Malik. Louis hatte zwar noch nie mit ihm einen gemeinsamen Kurs, aber wenn man diese wunderschönen Wimpern sah, konnte man sie nicht einfach vergessen. Louis war oft genug mit Niall zusammen im Kunst- und Musikhaus, um Zayns Foto neben den schönsten Bildern hängen zu sehen, die dort ausgestellt waren.

Als kleines Detail sollte man noch hinzufügen, dass Liam über beide Ohren hinweg in diesen Kerl verschossen war. Louis dachte eigentlich, dass die beiden im ersten Jahr einen Literaturkurs zusammen belegt haben, aber er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Louis weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie es war, bevor Liam sich in ihn verguckt hat. Und trotzdem warten sie noch auf den Tag, an dem Liam ein Wort mit Zayn wechselt. Sie konnten nicht mal gemeinsam an Zayn oder seinen Bildern vorbei gehen, ohne dass Liam seinen Welpenblick aufsetzte und wie ein verliebtes Teenagermädchen hinter ihm her sabberte. Louis würde die ganze Angelegenheit wahrscheinlich als verstörend erachten, wenn sie nicht so unterhaltsam und süß wäre.

„Hallo.“ grüßte Louis ihn lässig. Dafür war es aber wahrscheinlich schon zu spät, weil er Zayn ein Weilchen zu lange angestarrt hatte. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?“

„Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, ob du weißt, ob es in der Uni Personal Trainers gibt. Oder...“ Zayn sah deutlich verlegener aus, als auf den Bildern. „Ich...ehm...Ich muss Schwimmen lernen und wusste nicht, ob es jemanden gibt, der mir dabei helfen kann. Ich war schon bei der Schwimmhalle, aber ich nehme an, dass sie bis morgen noch nicht auf hat?“

Louis musste sich verkneifen, Zayn breit anzugrinsen, weil er definitiv nicht aussehen wollte, wie ein seltsamer Typ, aber das war wirklich zu perfekt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es an der Uni Leute gibt, die so was machen.“ meinte Louis zu Zayn, dessen Gesichtsausdruck von unsicher zu traurig wechselte. „Aber wie es der Zufall will habe ich einen Freund, Liam, der in der Schwimmmannschaft ist und auch als Rettungsschwimmer arbeitet. Manchmal gibt er auch private Unterrichtsstunden. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich kann dir seine Kontaktdaten geben.“

Zayn sah erleichtert aus. „Oh, wirklich? Das wär klasse. Danke. Ja.“

Louis konnte sich das Grinsen jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen und nahm einen Stift mit einem Post-it Blatt. „Hier ist seine Emailadresse, falls du ihm eine Nachricht schicken willst. Er vergisst manchmal überhaupt rein zu gucken, wegen den ganzen Kursen und so. Sehr beschäftigt, der Gute. Deshalb geb ich dir noch seine Handynummer, falls du ihm dort schreiben möchtest.“ Louis zog das Blatt von dem kleinen Block und überreichte es Zayn, der etwas nervöser wirkte als vorher. „Liam ist wirklich nett.“ sagte Louis, um ihn zu ermutigen. Außerdem war Liam _wirklich_ nett.

Zayn lächelte ihm zögerlich zu und faltete den Zettel ordentlich, bevor er ihn seine Jackentasche steckte. „Danke. Weiß ich zu schätzen.“ Und schon war er weg.

Louis legte die Beine hoch. Egal wie beschissen der Rest des Tages werden würde, er war definitiv stolz auf das, was er heute erreicht hatte.


	2. Part 1

Harry zupfte nervös an seinem Ärmel, als er die Kirche betrat. Er ist etwa zehn Minuten vor Beginn der Messe da, deshalb gibt es noch viele Studenten, die von Außen ins Atrium strömten und mit Freunden darüber redeten, was über den Sommer hinweg spannendes passiert war. Harry nickt dem Mädchen zu, die ihm ein Liederheft überreichte und suchte sich einen Platz hinten in der Kirche. Seine Eltern saßen immer vorne – wenn nicht sogar in der _ersten_ Reihe – aber Harry mochte es nicht, wenn ihn so viele von hinten sehen konnten, vor allem wenn er sie _nicht_ sehen konnte. Er wusste, dass es absurd war, aber es fühlte sich immer so an, als würden sie ihn anstarren. Die quälende Angst, dass sie vielleicht sehen könnten, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimme, brachte Harry dazu seine eigene Haut abziehen und danach im Erdboden versinken zu wollen. 

Das waren ziemlich ablenkende Gedanken, um sie während der Messe zu haben, deshalb setzte Harry sich in die hintere Reihe. Er kniete sich hin und faltete seine Hände vor sich.

_Bitte hilf mir. Ich habe so, so Angst. Bitte hilf mir der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Bitte hilf mir so zu sein, wie du es dir vorstellst. Lass mich Deinen Willen erfüllen._ Harrys Gebete waren in den letzten Wochen die gleichen, nur in verschiedenen Worten. Harry wusste, dass er Trost im Gebet finden sollte, aber das war einfacher gesagt als getan, vor allem, wenn man sich wie ein Betrüger fühlte. Harry sollte sich nicht so fühlen. Es sollte ihm besser gehen.

Zum Glück wurde Harry durch das Einsetzen des Chors und Aufstehen der anderen von seinem inneren Chaos abgelenkt. Als das Evangelium vorgelesen wurde, fühlte Harry sich wie Zuhause. Die meditativen Wiederholungen der gewohnten Antworten und die Abwechslung aus sitzen, stehen und knien war eine gute gute Ablenkung. Als sie beim Vater Unser ankamen, war Harry so entspannt, dass er nicht hyperventilierte, als der junge Mann neben ihm seine Hand ausstreckte. Harry nahm sie in seine eigene und versuchte Verbundenheit in der kameradschaftlichen Geste zu finden, wobei er sich wunderte, ob der Fremde fühlen konnte, wie nass geschwitzt Harrys Hände waren. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es konnte, wenn das der Fall war, war der Junge aber sehr freundlich und schüttelte Harrys Hand als Zeichen des Friedens.

Aus Gewohnheit wartete Harry darauf, bis die Studenten schon aus der Kirche strömten, bevor er sich von seinem Platz erhob und aus der Reihe ging. Vor dem Ausgang standen ein paar Studenten, die Flyer mit Informationen zu bevorstehenden Veranstaltungen des katholischen Pfarrheims austeilten. Harry nahm einen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und entschied, dass das genug Interaktion mit Menschen für den Tag war, bevor er versuchte sich mit der Menge aus den Türen zu quetschen. Er hatte es fast geschafft, aber natürlich musste er kurz vorm Ausgang einem armen Mädchen seinen Ellenbogen gegen die Stirn schlagen. 

„Es tut mir so, _so_ Leid!“ sagte er und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus, unsicher was er machen sollte, während sie ihren Nasenrücken rieb.

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ sagte das Mädchen, aber ein Zucken ließ sie nicht besonders überzeugend wirken. Sie fuhr mit einem Finger unter ihrer Nase her. „Kein Blut. Alles gut.“ Sie lächelte ihn schmerzerfüllt an, der wahrscheinlich rot angelaufen war und immer noch mit ausgestreckten Armen vor ihr stand. Er zwang sich dazu sie runter zu nehmen und bewegte sich unsicher umher.

„Tut mir Leid.“ sagte er noch einmal.

„Kein großes Ding. Unfälle passieren jeden Tag.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin übrigens Demi.“

„Harry.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und sah dabei zu, wie er ihre kleinere umschloss, die mit Tattoos übersät waren. Harry ist etwas entsetzt, weil der Körper ein Tempel war, perfekt geschaffen von Gott, und würde diese Kirche nicht...wusste sie es nicht besser als ihren so zu entweihen? Aber weitere, wahrscheinlich sehr indiskrete Blicke enthüllen, dass dieses Mädchen, _Demi_ , ein Kreuz und ein Schwarm Tauben auf ihrer Haut verewigt hatte. Wie....interessant.

„Gefallen sie dir?“ fragte Demi, die anfing zu strahlen. „Hab die eben erst im Sommer bekommen.“

„Oh.“ sagte Harry, um nicht antworten zu müssen. 

Demi machte eine Handbewegung auf den Flyer in Harrys Hand. „Bist du ein Erstie?“  
Harry nickte. „Du solltest auf jeden Fall zu den Veranstaltungen kommen. Da sind viele coole, gleichgesinnte Leute. Ein sicherer Platz.“

„Ja? Ich hatte überlegt es mir mal anzugucken, weil, also. Ich such halt irgendwie nach einer Gemeinschaft, glaub ich? Und das wirkt. Ehm. Du weißt schon. Gut für so ein...Zeug.“ Harry biss sich auf die Lippe bevor noch mehr dumme Wörter aus seinem Mund flüchten konnten.

Demi nahm diesen Versuch an Konversation liebenswürdig entgegen. „Ich sitze eigentlich sogar in dem Vorstand der Gemeinschaft in diesem Semester. Deshalb ist es eine meiner Aufgaben Ersties an zu schleppen.“ Demi zwinkerte ihm zu und der Flyer fiel beinahe aus Harrys zuckenden Fingern. „Das erste Treffen ist diesen Mittwoch. Wirst du kommen?“ Sie hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue und Harry nickte schnell. „Gut. Bis später, Harry!“ Und damit war sie verschwunden. 

Harry blinzelte, stopfte seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen, um sie still zu kriegen, und lief mit gesenktem Kopf zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Das war definitiv genug sozialer Kontakt für einen Tag.

***

Die Studentenbetreuung zog sich über den Tag hinweg, während Louis für ungefähr zehn Stunden jeden Tag hinter dem Tisch stand. Am Mittwoch Morgen – auch wenn er es niemals laut zugeben würde – war Louis _sowas_ von bereit für die neuen Kurse. Es interessierte ihn noch nicht mal, dass am ersten Tag 'Comp Sci II' dran war. Für jeden Mathestudiengang war es Pflicht diesen Kurs zu belegen, aber Louis konnte einfach nicht die nötige Begeisterung für Java aufbringen. Wenn es etwas wäre, wie Differenzialgleichungen, sähe Louis Welt ganz anders aus. Der Scheiß war _cool_. 

In der meisten Gesellschaft bekam Louis seltsame Blicke oder ein lautloses 'Aha.' zu hören, wenn er erzählte, dass er Mathematikstudent war. Viele dachten, dass er etwas mit Kommunikation oder Theater machte. „Das liegt daran, weil du so laut bist.“ hatte Liam ihm an einem Abend erzählt (in dem gleichen Ton hätte man jemandem mitgeteilt, dass der Himmel blau ist). Louis stellte sich aber lieber vor, dass es an seinem Charisma lag. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm er das übliche Missverständnis als Kompliment. Louis hatte früh gemerkt, dass er sich von seinen anderen Kommilitonen unterschied. Louis wollte nicht sagen, dass die meisten Mathestudenten dicke Hornbrillen auf den Nasen trugen oder alle Akne hatten, aber... Naja, er hatte schon viele davon bei sich in der Vorlesung sitzen sehen. Wenn also Leute sich vorstellten, dass Louis jemand war, den man im Fernsehen oder auf der Bühne sehen würde, war er der letzte, der etwas dagegen aussprach. 

Trotzdem, Louis _mochte_ Mathe. Manchmal war Mathe Verständnismäßig verfluchte Scheiße. Aber gerade das machte sie interessant. Und Louis hatte einen anständigen Stundenplan für dieses Semester. Ansonsten hatte er noch lineare Algebra an diesem Tag, was echt klasse aussah, aber genauso faszinierend sein würde. Während Louis sich ein Toasty in den Toaster steckte – wollte er das wirklich zugeben? - war er gut gelaunt.

„Louis!“

Oder auch nicht.

Louis überlegte schnell, was er getan (oder eben nicht getan) hatte, das Liam in so eine schlechte Laune an einem so frühen Morgen versetzen würde, konnte sich aber an nichts erinnern. Louis war in den letzten 48 Stunden nur zum Schlafen und Essen in der Wohnung gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er mal wieder einen Teller mit halb aufgegessenen überbackenen Nudeln stehen gelassen. Vielleicht hatte er Liams Shampoo benutzt? Was auch immer es war, Louis hoffte, dass er seine Verfehlung mit dem Toasty wieder gut machen konnte, denn das war das einzige, das er momentan anzubieten hatte. Er antwortete Liam nicht sofort, weil er so oder so jede Sekunde angestürmt kommen würde. Deshalb wartete er einfach kurz, während er mit seinen Fingern gegen den Tisch trommelte.

Liam enttäuschte Louis nicht. Er hatte nur seine Pyjamahosen an und die Hälfte seines Gesichts war noch mit Rasierschaum bedeckt, während er sein Handy in einer Hand hielt. „Hast du Zayn Malik gesagt, dass ich Schwimmstunden gebe?“ wollte er wissen, ohne Louis genug Zeit zu lassen, einen abfälligen Kommentar über sein Auftreten zu machen. Was auch immer. Louis kam gerade eh nichts in den Sinn. Es war noch viel zu früh für so einen Scheiß. Wo war sein Kaffee?

„Das habe ich.“ stimmte Louis ihm zu, nahm dabei den heißen Toasty in die Fingerspitzen und ließ ihn schnell auf den Tisch fallen.

„Warum?“

Louis warf Liam einen Blick zu, der so viel sagen sollte wie _sei nicht so blöd_. „Was meinst du mit 'Warum?'. Du sabberst dem Kerl doch die ganze Zeit hinterher. Ich hab dich in zwei Tagen näher an Zayn Malik ran gebracht, als du es in zwei Jahren geschafft hast.“

Liam schnaubte. „Das ist nicht der Punkt.“

„Was _ist_ dann der Punkt? Weil ich dachte, dass das eine neue aufregende Entwicklung für dich wäre.“ Louis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Langsam war er beleidigt, dass er anscheinend mit der ganzen Aktion Liam Leid zugefügt haben soll. Um Gottes Willen, er wollte doch nur helfen.

„Weil...“ Liam fuchtelte mit den Armen um sich, als ob die Worte, die sein Dilemma erklären könnten, in die Luft entwichen waren und er sie wieder einfangen müsste. „Er will, dass ich ihm Schwimmstunden gebe.“

Louis hob eine Augenbraue, weil es immer noch unklar war, wo genau das Problem lag. 

„Also, nur wir zwei, alleine. Halbnackt. Oh mein Gott.“ Liam vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, wobei er offensichtlich vergessen hatte, dass sie teilweise noch mit Rasierschaum bedeckt waren, und stöhnte gequält. „Seine _Augen_ , Louis. Hast du seine _Augen_ gesehen. Wie werde ich mich daran erinnern zu Schwimmen, wenn ich mit diesem....diesem...Adonis rede!“

Louis versuchte sein Lachen mit einem Schluck Kaffee zu verdecken, was aber nur dazu führte, dass er sich verschluckte und laut husten musste. Liam starrte ihn wütend an. „Liam,“ sagte Louis, während er sich den Kaffee aus dem Gesicht wischte und verzweifelt versuchte seinen Freund ernst zu nehmen, jedoch kläglich scheiterte. „Ich glaube du machst aus der ganzen Situation ein größeres Drama, als nötig ist.“ Liam schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und Louis rollte die Augen. So fühlte es sich also an, der vernünftige, ausgeglichene zu sein? Das war echt scheiße. „Liam, es wird alles gut sein. Falls es dich irgendwie beruhigt, er wirkte auch ziemlich nervös, als er mich nach den Schwimmstunden gefragt hatte. Er wird wahrscheinlich zu verlegen sein, um zu merken, wie lächerlich du dich anstellst.“

„Aber was ist, wenn ich durch seine....Zaynigkeit abgelenkt werde und ich ihm das Schwimmen nicht richtig beibringe?“

„Dann wirst du der Held sein, der ihn in Sicherheit bringt und ihn Mund-zu-Mund beatmet.“ sagte Louis mit einem Zwinkern. 

Eine leichte Röte breitete sich von Liams Hals zu seinen Wangen aus. „Halt die Klappe.“ nuschelte er. Nach einem Moment sagte er aber: „Er war wirklich nervös wegen der Stunden? Das ist so...süß.“

„Okay, ich bin raus hier.“ sagte Louis, weil er nicht wollte, dass dieses Gespräch zu einem weiteren Zayn Malik Fanclub Treffen wurde (sonst musste er sich immer nur mit Liams Schwärmerei auseinandersetzen, wenn Liam betrunken war, was bedeutete, dass Louis auch meistens betrunken war). Er machte eine Handbewegung zu Liam als ganze Person. „Reiß dich zusammenn, Mann.“ Und schreib ihm zurück. Wenn du das nicht machst, klau ich dein Handy und mach es selbst.“ Liam hasste es, wenn Louis das tat, gleichzeitig änderte er aber auch nicht sein Passwort, also selbst Schuld. 

„Okay, in Ordnung.“ beschwichtigte Liam ihn und rannte zurück zum Badezimmer. „Viel Spaß in der Uni!“ rief er über die Schulter.

Glücklich damit, dass Liam wieder dazu übergegangen war, Louis zu bemuttern, nahm Louis sein Toasty und verließ seinen Arbeitsplatz.

***

Als Harry am Mittwoch zu dem KPH Treffen auftauchte, musste er noch mit einem anderen Studenten interagieren (schließlich zählte das Gespräch mit Demi nicht wirklich, da es nicht gerade freiwillig war). Bei der Willkommensphase wurde er in mehrere Gespräche mit seinen Kommilitonen und den Leitern gezwungen, aber abgesehen davon blieb Harry alleine. Harry hatte einen Tisch hinten in der Ecke gefunden, an dem er seinen Laptop öffnen konnte und so tun konnte, als würde er an irgendwas arbeiten, während er aß. Dann sah er wenigstens nicht aus wie der Loser, der keine Freunde hatte. Außerdem hatte er die Stunden zwischen den Kursen zuvor in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Harry hatte zwar erst drei Kurse, aber er konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass Studieren noch weniger Interaktion mit anderen benötigte, als es die Schule. Keine Gruppenarbeiten, keine Diskussionen. Es waren einfach nur zweihundert Leute, die alle für siebzig Minuten auf eine Leinwand starrten.

Das hier war die Uni, Harry wusste, dass er hier eigentlich viele Leute treffen und sein Leben genießen sollte, aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Er wusste nicht wie. In seiner alten Schule kannte er alle Mitschüler seitdem er klein war. Er musste sich mit keinem befreunden, seitdem er lernte zu lesen. Harry war so ein verdammtes Durcheinander. 

_Bitte, lass mich bei den KPH Leuten reinpassen_ , betete er verzweifelt, als er auf den Stufen des Newman Centers stand. Er öffnete schließlich die Tür, nachdem er sich seine Hände an der Hose abgewischt hatte.

Es waren mehr Leute da, als Harry erwartet hatte. Im Eingangsbereich standen ein halbes Dutzend Studenten mit Plastikbechern (aber nicht die roten, die Harry schon in vielen Filmen gesehen hatte – das konnte nur ein gutes Zeichen sein) und kleinen Papptellern, die mit Essen gefüllt waren. Alle sahen sehr entspannt aus. Harry schloss die Tür und versuchte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen, doch sein Vorhaben wurde schnell durchkreuzt, als Demi vom hintersten Ende des Raumes laut „Harry!“ rief, als sie ihn erspähte und etwas zu dem Mädchen sagte, das neben ihr stand.

Demi begrüßte ihn mit einer stürmischen Umarmung, welche Harry, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, erwiderte. Wann war das letzte Mal, dass er jemand anderen als seine Mutter umarmt hatte? Harry konnte sich nicht dran erinnern. Demi ließ Harry los und machte eine Handbewegung ihrer Freundin. „Harry, das ist Selena. Selena, Harry. Er ist neu.“

Harry winkte Selena schüchtern zu und wurde von Demi davor bewahrt, irgendetwas zu sagen, da sie zu der Küche hinter sich zeigte. „Bitte, nimm dir etwas zu Essen, wir fangen gleich an. Ich halt dir einen Platz im Sitzkreis frei.“ Und damit verabschiedeten Demi und Selena sich in das Wohnzimmer, wo Harry mehrere Leute sehen konnte, die Stühle zusammen schoben, um einen Sitzkreis zu bilden. Er ging in die Küche, um sich etwas Wasser zu holen. Sein Mund war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. Er mied Augenkontrakt zu den anderen Studenten, während er an der Spüle einen Plastikbecher mit Wasser befüllte, und schlich dann in den anderen Raum, um einen Sitzplatz zu finden. Er nahm sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und las die neusten Nachrichten, die seine Mutter ihm geschrieben hatte, damit er etwas zu tun hatte, während sich der Raum füllte. Ein paar Minuten später meldete Demi sich zu Wort und bat alle um Ruhe. Harry fühlte sich sicher genug, um sein Handy wieder weg zu tun; keiner sah ihn an.

„Willkommen. Ich bin Demi, die Vorsitzende des KPHs dieses Semester. Ich wollte nur schnell sagen, wie klasse es ist, so viele neue Gesichter hier zu sehen.“ Demi grinste in die Runde, sie sah genauso glücklich aus die Veranstaltungen zu leiten. „Um das Eis zu brechen-“ manche stöhnten genervt „-und um uns alle etwas kennenzulernen, weil ich genau weiß wie sehr ihr das liebt, stellen wir uns selbst vor.“ Harrys Blick traf zufällig Selenas, die nur ihre Augen verdrehte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. 

„Wir gehen im Kreis,“ fährt Demi fort, „und jede Person wird sagen wie er heißt, in welchen Semester er gerade studiert und wie sie bei diesem Treffen gelandet sind.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Linken und sah Selena auffordernd an. „Willst du anfangen?“

„Klar.“ Selena legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und drückte sich nach oben, um gerader zu sitzen. Sie blickte ernst in die Runde. „Ich bin Selena, ich bin im sechsten Semester und bin nur hier, weil Demi mich nach Hause fährt.“ Manche fingen an zu kichern und als Demi ihr leicht auf die Schulter tätschelte, ergänzte Selena noch „Und weil KPH echt Bombe ist.“ Bei dem letzten Teil hörte sie sich ehrlich an, ehrlich genug, damit Demi ihr zustimmend zulächelte.

Selenas Worte waren die letzten, denen Harry Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, weil er immer wieder seinen Teil durchging. Guter Gott, alle würden ihn angucken, oder? Harry trommelte im gewohnten Takt mit seinen Fingern gegen die Seite seines Stuhls, während er im Kopf das wiederholte, was er sagen wollte. Als er dann schließlich an der Reihe war, öffnete er seinen Mund und die Worte fielen fast automatisch aus ihm heraus. „Ich bin Harry. Ich bin im ersten Semester. Ich wollte der KPH beitreten, weil ich mit der Jugendgruppe unserer Kirche während der Schule schon sehr gute Erfahrungen gemacht habe.“

Am Ende seines dritten Satzes, atmete Harry so schwer, wie wenn er gerade einen 50 Meter Lauf hinter sich gebracht hätte und er konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen, jemanden anzugucken. Entfernt hörte er Demi „Willkommen, Harry.“ sagen, wie sie es bei allen anderen schon gemacht hatte, aber Harry war zu sehr damit abgelenkt, wie erleichtert er war, dass er nicht gestottert hatte. Auch wenn der letzte Teil nur zur Hälfte der Wahrheit entsprach. 

Den Rest des Treffens wurden Themen wie zukünftige Veranstaltungen und Treffen im nächsten Monat besprochen, und Harry musste nichts mehr sagen. Alles in allem lief es ganz gut. Als Demi sie alle entließ, stand Harry ungeschickt auf und versuchte einen heimlichen Abgang zu machen.

„Harry, warte.“

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Selena versuchte durch die Menge zu ihm durchzudringen. „Demi und ich hatten uns gefragt, ob du diese Woche mit uns Mittag essen möchtest?“

„Oh.“ Harry blinzelte, weil so was sonst nie passierte. Leute wollten nicht mit ihm reden. Und dann fiel ihm auf, dass er wahrscheinlich extrem unhöflich wirkte, weil er nichts sagte. Er versuchte dieses Ungeschick wieder gutzumachen. „Ich mein, ja. Ja, das wär klasse. Bitte.“

Selena lächelte und drückte ihm ihr Handy in die Hand, die Kontaktliste war schon geöffnet. Harry füllte die Informationen aus. „Ich werd dir schreiben.“ versprach Selena, bevor sie wieder in der Masse verschwand. 

***

„Niall, kannst du vielleicht, keine Ahnung. Aufstehen? Ein oder zwei Flyer austeilen? Niall.“

Niall sah kurz von seinem Handy auf. „Was? Sorry.“

Louis wedelte mit dem Stapel von Flyern herum, die Perrie ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, bevor sie zu ihrem Kurs stürmte. „Flyer. Erinnerst du dich?“ Louis wusste, dass er Liam stattdessen um Hilfe hätte bitten sollen. 

Niall stopfte sein Handy wieder in seine Tasche und erhob sich von der Bank, um Louis ein paar Flyer abzunehmen. „Ja, sorry deswegen. Ich hatte Josh wegen heute Abend geschrieben.“

„Mhm.“ Louis kniff unbeeindruckt seine Augen zusammen.

„Ernsthaft, ich helfe. Guck.“ Niall setzte sein riesiges Grinsen auf, bei dem Louis Angst hatte, dass jemand, der das nicht erwartete geschockt reagieren würde, und ging selbstbewusst auf eine Gruppe von Erstsemester Mädchen zu. Eine von ihnen blieb stehen, als sie Niall auf sie zukommen sah. „Entschuldigung,“ sagte Niall. „Ich mache Werbung für Spectrum, die LGBTQIA Organisation der Uni. Unsere Treffen sind offen für alle Studenten. Flyer?“

Niall kam zurück, um fünf Flyer erleichtert. 

„Ich glaube, du hast dir neue Freunde gemacht. Oder Fans.“ bemerkte Louis mit einem Grinsen. Louis hautengen Jeans und perfekt gestylten Haare gaben den meisten Mädchen den Eindruck, dass er ein besserer Freund zum Kleiderkauf war, als jemand, mit dem man ausging (was, naja, nicht falsch war). Niall hingegen, der regelmäßig ins Fitnessstudio ging und sein mit Ketchup beschmiertes, ärmelloses Tshirt trug, um das auch zu zeigen, war deutlich schwieriger festzunageln. Louis hatte in den Jahren, in denen er Niall kannte, schon gesehen, wie er die Herzen mehrerer Mädchen gebrochen hatte. 

Niall zuckte mit den Schultern. „Willst du, dass ich Flyer verteile, oder nicht?“

Louis verdrehte nur die Augen. Das war natürlich alles Perries Idee. Es war der erste Freitagabend des Jahres und sie dachte, dass es eine gute Idee wäre ein paar Leute Flyer verteilen zu lassen, um auf Spectrum aufmerksam zu machen. „Es wäre wirklich gut für unsere Präsenz auf dem Campus.“ sagte sie. Louis seufzte. Sie lag nicht _falsch_ damit, aber er stand schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit draußen und hatte trotzdem noch einen dicken Stapel an Flyern in der Hand. Louis Wangen taten schon weh vom ganzen lächeln. 

Louis wollte sich gerade bei Niall beschweren, als er den Jungen aus dem Target erspähte, der ihnen entgegen kam, Kopf nach unten und die Hände in den Taschen. Louis verstand nicht, warum er so unbehaglich wirkte, wenn keiner in seiner Nähe war. Er trug ein gepflegtes Polohemd, khakifarbene Hosen und Schlupfhalbschuhe, wie Louis sie nur bei alten Menschen gesehen hatte. Steife Sonntagskleidung, die nicht zu der lockeren Freitagsstimmung im August passte. Das war eine Gelegenheit, die Louis nicht nutzte, um einen seiner Flyer loszuwerden. Nein danke. 

Unglücklicherweise hatte Louis nicht daran gedacht, Niall vorzuwarnen, der zielstrebig auf den Jungen zuging. „Entschuldigung,“ hörte Louis Niall sagen, was den Jungen so sehr aufschreckte, dass er einige Schritte zurück wich. Kein Wunder, dachte Louis, dieser Kerl hatte die Beiner einer Babygiraffe. Er gaffte Niall förmlich an, eine Reaktion mit der Niall wahrscheinlich nie gerechnet hatte, aber Niall fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. „Willst du vielleicht einen Flyer von Spectrum nehmen, unserer LGBTQIA Organisation?“

Der Junge wirkte wie gelähmt, wie ein Geist, aber dann wechselte sein Gesicht zu einem finsteren Blick. „Das ist das Werk des Teufels,“ sagte Bambibeine mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, mit dem Louis nie im Leben gerechnet hatte. „Ihr lockt andere Studenten zum Sündigen und wenn ihr nicht Buße tut, werdet ihr für alle Ewigkeit im Höllenfeuer brennen. Schwuchtel.“ Der letzte Teil wirkte, wie wenn er ihn als Zugabe noch hinzugefügt hätte. 

Louis knurrte wütend. _Keiner_ redete so mit Niall. Er stürmte vor Niall und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, weil er Angst hatte, dass er diesem Kind ansonsten die Zähne ausschlug. „Wer zum Teufel denkst du, wer du bist?“ wollte Louis wissen, „Dass du hier so eine Scheiße zu anderen sagst?“ Er spürte rachsüchtiges Vergnügen darin zu sehen, wie die Angst dem Jungen in die Augen geschrieben war. „Wenn du keinen Flyer willst, verpiss dich doch freundlicher Weise mit deiner furchtbaren Einstellung. Bleib bloß weg von uns.“ Louis starrte Bambibeine finster an, bis er sich schnell zurück zog und dabei über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Louis hoffte, dass er sich auf sein scheiß Maul legte.

„Gott, Louis.“ sagte Niall und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Louis war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf die Aussagen des Jungens oder auf Louis Reaktion bezog. 

„Komm.“ sagte Louis und war bereits auf dem Weg nach drinnen, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. „Ich bin nicht mehr in der Stimmung das Gesicht von Spectrum zu sein.“ Niall folgte ihm wortlos.

***

Aufgewühlt tippte Harry auf seinem Handy herum und versuchte sich auf den Star Trek Film zu konzentrieren, den er sich gleich auf seinem Laptop angucken wollte. Es war der erste Freitagabend des Semesters und er konnte seine Kommilitonen betrunken lachen hören. Harry fragte sich, wie Leute so schnell von irgendwelchen Partys erfuhren – oder wie sie Leute kennenlernten, mit denen sie dort hingingen – obwohl es noch die erste Woche war. Es interessierte Harry nicht wegen den Partys, vor allem weil er beim Gedanken lachen musste, ihn auf einer Party zu sehen, aber es wäre trotzdem nett gewesen, eingeladen geworden zu sein.  
Harry fragte sich, ob Demi und Selena, seine einzigen potentiellen Freunde, auf diese Art von Veranstaltung gingen. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass sie es wahrscheinlich nicht taten, dann viel ihm aber wieder ein, dass Demi Tattoos besaß und was für eine lockere Einstellung Selena gegenüber dem KPH Treffen hatte. Harry konnte die beiden schlecht einschätzen, genauso wie es bei den Leuten aus der Jugendgruppe war, was ihn etwas unbehaglich machte. Harry hatte schon genug Arbeit damit die Wünsche seiner Eltern zu erraten und diese zu erfüllen, die ziemlich vorhersehbar waren. 

Selena hatte Harry ein paar Nachrichten wegen dem gemeinsamen Mittag essen gehen geschickt, aber er war ihr beide Male ausgewichen. Sie hatte seine Absage beide Male elegant angenommen und ihm versprochen es ein anderes Mal zu machen. Harry wusste, dass er ihre dritte Einladung nicht ablehnen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Demi und Selena frustriert mit ihm waren und irgendwann aufhörten zu fragen. Wirklich. Es war bloß...Harry seufzte und nahm seinen Laptop von seinem Schoß, um ihn auf den Boden zu stellen, damit er sich auf seine Seite legen konnte. War es kein Vorurteil, dass... _diese_ Art von Leuten fast ausschließlich weibliche Freunde hatten? Was sagte es über Harry aus, dass die einzigen Leute, die mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, zwei rehäugige Mädchen waren? Was für einen Eindruck machte er?

Das schlimmste daran war, dass Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob es besser wäre, wenn ein Kerl ihm schreiben würde. Dann würde Harry sich Sorgen darum machen, ob es zu offensichtlich wäre, dass er nach...ehm, männlicher Gesellschaft suchte. Vielleicht sollte er auf der sicheren Seite bleiben und einfach alle Jungen meiden? Es wirkte wie ein unglaubwürdiger Plan, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er einen Freitagabend alleine mit seinem Popcorn und der Enterprise Besatzung verbrachte. Er hatte nicht wirklich Leute, die Schlange standen, um mit ihm Zeit verbringen wollten, männlich oder weiblich. Die größte Interaktion mit Menschen der kompletten Woche war, als er von dem Jungen, von dem er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es der Junge war, zu dem er im Target schon so unfreundlich gewesen war, in den Boden getreten wurde. Warum musste es so schwer sein mit anderen Menschen zu reden? Und warum musste Harry darin so schlecht sein?

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Er wollte doch nur helfen! Er erinnerte sich an die ersten Worte von Pastor Robert am ersten Tag im Jugendcamp. _Sexuelle Sünden waren die stärksten Waffen des Teufels gegen Menschen. Die einzige Möglichkeit diesem Strick zu entkommen, war durch Schande. Ihr seid alle den Verlockungen des Teufels verfallen, ob durch eure Gedanken oder eure Taten, und jetzt sind Schande und Schuld euer Schutz – der einzige Weg, um euch von dem Griff des Teufels zu befreien und zum Herren zurück zu kehren._

Harry wusste alles über Schuld. Er wusste Bescheid über Schande. War er dazu fähig den anderen Männern damit zu helfen und sie von der Sünde zu befreien? Wenn überhaupt hatte Harry es nur geschafft, diese sündhafte Ansicht tiefer in dem Jungen zu verwurzeln. Vielleicht war Harry nicht so gut, wie er dachte (was schon etwas bedeuten musste, weil Harry nicht oft über sich selbst nachdachte) und dieser Gedanke füllte ihn auf mit reiner Angst.

Harry hielt das Kissen auf seinem Gesicht, bis seine Lungen brannten und ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, und er endlich tief einatmete. Harry saß auf und schwankte für einen kurzen Moment, entschied sich dann aber sein Zimmer zu verlassen, bevor er noch einmal auf die Idee kam, sich selbst mit dem Kissen zu ersticken. 

Er stand schließlich auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, um einen seiner Pullis raus zuziehen. Er zog es sich über den Kopf und versuchte, seine Locken mit wenig Erfolg wieder zu bändigen. Sonst würde Harry sich nicht so schlapperig anziehen, aber wenn überhaupt würde er nur Leuten begegnen, die betrunken waren. Außerdem liebte er diesen Pulli. Er hatte ihn schon so lange und er wurde schon so oft gewaschen, dass es das weichste war, das Harry besaß. Harry bezweifelte zwar, dass weich etwas war, dass er mögen durfte, aber er tat es trotzdem. 

Harry ging los, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen zu haben, versuchte aber den meisten Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen und landete schließlich vor dem Gebäude für die bildenden Künste. Harry war das letzte Mal hier gewesen, als er sich die Uni angesehen hatte, weil er keine Kunstkurse gewählt hatte (sein Stiefvater hatte es ziemlich klar gestellt, dass sein Ausbildungsgeld nur für sinnvolle Kurse, wie zum Beispiel Wirtschaftskurse oder...Wirtschaftskurse ausgegeben werden würde). 

Harry öffnete die Tür unsicher, ob sie öffnen würde und war überrascht, als sie aufschwang. Er fragte sich, wie lange diese Gebäude wohl nachts geöffnet waren. Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er nicht hier sein sollte, und sah sich kurz um, bevor er das Gebäude leise betrat. 

Die Eingangshalle hatte hohe Decken mit einem furchteinflößend kunstvollen Kronleuchter. Harry rieb seine Hände an der Hose ab und ging die Halle entlang. Der kastanienbraune Teppich schwächte zum Glück Harrys Schritte ab. Von der Eingangshalle führten mehrere Flure zu, wie Harry vermutete, verschiedenen Klassenräumen. Harry ging zu den Treppen und ging einige Stufen hinauf. Wenn er sich noch richtig erinnerte, lagen die Übungsräume in der dritten Etage. Als er oben angekommen die Tür aufriss, blickte Harry in einen dunklen Flur, der von den Lampen erhellt wurde, sobald Harry ihn betrat. 

Es war totenstill, nur das leichte Summen der Klimaanlage war zu hören. Harry tippte mit seiner Handfläche in einem beruhigendem Rhythmus gegen sein Bein, um sich selbst von der kriechenden Stille abzulenken. Ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang fand Harry schließlich das, wonach er gesucht hatte: eine Tür mit einem kleinen Fenster, das ein winziges Zimmer zeigte, in dem ein Klavier stand. Harry drückte die Türklinke herunter und lächelte, als er die Tür öffnete. Er machte das Licht an und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Stille war anders – sie war nicht mehr gefährlich und angsteinflößend, sondern als würde sie darauf warten, mit etwas gefüllt zu werden. 

Harry hatte früher einmal Klavier für den Kirchenchor gespielt, als er noch Unterricht bezahlt bekommen hatte. Er konnte dem Chor nie beitreten, aber er sang trotzdem mit den anderen mit und hatte eine Vorliebe dafür, in der Dusche Lieder von Tenth Avenue North zu singen, solange er alleine war. Harry wusste, dass singen nicht gerade das traditionellste Hobby für Männer war, aber solange er Lieder in Namen des Herren sang, war doch alles gut, oder?

Harry fuhr mit Achtung über das Klavier. Er hatte schon lange keine Unterrichtsstunden mehr genommen, nicht mehr, seitdem sein Stiefvater entschieden hatte, dass Fußball ein besseres Hobby für ihn war, wenn er in die Oberstufe kam (eine grauenvolle Idee, weil Harry die nötige Stärke, Koordination und Motivation fehlten). Aber er klimperte trotzdem gerne auf dem Keyboard, wenn er dafür die Zeit fand. 

Als Harry seine Finger auf die Tasten des Klaviers legte, nahm sein Unterbewusstsein über und plötzlich war die Luft von Musik erfüllt. Harry fühlte sich, wie wenn ein Krug ausgekippt wurde, gleichzeitig er aber mit jeder Sekunde voller wurde. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche fühlte Harry, wie das beruhigende Kribbeln unter seiner Haut und die stechenden Gedanken von FalschFalschVersuchEsMehrFalschFalsch ihn verließen. Alles entspannte sich.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er schon spielte, er hatte schon etwa ein Dutzend Lieder versucht aus der Erinnerung heraus zu spielen, aber manche konnte er nur teilweise spielen. Manchmal hielt er in der Bewegung an und konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie der Übergang zu den nächsten Noten waren. Dann musste er aufgeben, aber es überraschte ihn trotzdem, an wie viel er sich erinnern konnte. 

Harry hob gerade seine Finger von den Tasten, nachdem er das Lied 'Better is One Day' beendet hatte, als ein lautes Krachen von der Tür ihn aufspringen ließ. Er drehte sich um, um den Neuankömmling anzusehen, Hände zusammen gepresst, weil, verdammt, er wusste ja eigentlich nicht, ob er zu dieser Uhrzeit noch hier sein durfte. 

Zu seiner Überraschung war es ein anderer Student. Harry war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das Grund zur Erleichterung war, oder ihm mehr Angst machen sollte. Der Junge hatte enge schwarze Jeans an, mit einem Tshirt einer Band, die Harrys Mutter wahrscheinlich nicht billigen würde, und einer schwarzen Hornbrille auf der Nase, die er hoch schob, um Harry anzugucken. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Finger mit etwas grauem, glänzendem beschmiert waren – Kohle vielleicht? Und natürlich hatte er Tattoos. Meine Güte, hatten alle Studenten welche?

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken,“ sagte der Junge und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Ich hatte bloß jemanden von unten spielen gehört und hatte mich gefragt, wer noch so spät hier ist.“

„S-sorry,“ sagte Harry. „Sollte ich nicht hier sein, oder...?“

„Nein, ist schon ok. Die Übungsräume sind rund um die Uhr offen.“ Der Junge warf Harry einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Du musst ein Erstie sein.“

Harry nickte.

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Ich dachte, ich würde die meisten der Maulwürfe kennen, die hier ihre Zeit verbringen. Bist du ein Musikstudent?“

„Nein, ich bin, ehm, unentschieden.“ sagte Harry, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass seine Eltern etwas anderes annahmen. Aber Harry wollte nicht langweilig wirken und er wollte auch niemanden beleidigen, der offensichtlich ein Kunststudent war. 

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade, du bist wirklich gut.“

„Wirklich?“

Harry musste sich ziemlich unsicher anhören, denn der Junge fing an zu schmunzeln. „Ja, wirklich.“

„Oh.“ Harry sah zu Boden. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass Leute ihm sagten, dass er etwas gut konnte. „Danke.“ Um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich zu lenken, riet Harry „Du bist Kunststudent, oder? Mit den, den Händen, meine ich.“

Der Junge sah auf seine kohleverschmierten Hände hinab und kicherte. „Jap. Kunst. Am liebsten mag ich es aber zu zeichnen.“

„Arbeitest du gerade an etwas? Also, in dieser Nacht, weil du ja unten warst, meine ich.“ Harry verzog sein Gesicht. _Reiß dich zusammen, Styles._

„Ja, tu ich. Willst du es sehen?“ Der Junge hob eine Augenbraue auf eine Art und Weise, die Harry wahrscheinlich sagen sollte, dass die Einladung harmlos war, aber Harry überhörte den hoffnungsvollen Ton nicht in seiner Stimme. 

Trotz seiner Angst, dass er mit einem Fremden redete, nickte Harry und stand auf.

„Ich bin übrigens Zayn.“ stellte sich der Junge vor, als er den Flur entlang ging.

„Harry.“

Zayn nickte und zog die Tür zu dem Treppenhaus auf, wobei er sie mit einem Fuß offen hielt, damit Harry durchgehen konnte. „Also, was machst du in den Übungsräumen am Freitagabend?“ fragte Zayn. „Ich dachte, alle Ersties betrinken sich gerade.“

Harry schob seine Hände in die Taschen seines Pullis. „Ich mach so was nicht wirklich.“ murmelte er.

Er fühlte sich etwas weniger verlegen, als Zayn zustimmend brummte. „Weise. Der Scheiß macht nicht so viel Spaß, wie alle immer sagen. Und deine Leber wird’s dir danken.“

Erst dann bemerkte Harry die Zigarette, die Zayn wie einen Stift hinter sein Ohr gesteckt hatte, aber es war so nett ein richtiges Gespräch mit jemandem zu führen, dass es Harry nicht einmal störte.

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin.“ gab er zu.

„Es gibt mehr von uns, als du denkst.“ erzählte Zayn ihm. „Du weißt es nur nicht, weil wir uns nicht mitten auf der Straße zum Affen machen.“

Harry prustete. Er mochte Zayn.

Harry konnte nicht viel in dem Raum erkennen, in dem Zayn arbeitete, weil alle Lichter, bis auf eins auf dem Schreibtisch, aus waren. Hinter dem Schreibtisch war ein riesiges Fenster, das Ausblick auf einen Teich gab. Er folgte Zayn zu seiner Zeichnung und sein Kiefer fiel buchstäblich herunter. 

„Wow. Zayn...“ Es war eine Skizze von der Landschaft, die man aus dem Fenster sehen konnte, bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet, dass man sogar das Licht des Laternenmasts auf dem Wasser sehen konnte. Harry wünschte sich, dass er auch etwas so schönen erschaffen könnte. 

Zayn zuckte bescheiden die Achseln.

„Nein, wirklich.“ Harry setzte einen ernsten Blick auf. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal....Einfach nur wow.“ Er nahm es als kleinen Erfolg hin, dass Zayn sich ein kleinen Lächeln erlaubte.

„Ist das für einen Kurs?“

„Nein, es entspannt mich nur.“

Harry wusste nicht, was er darüber denken sollte, denn Zayn musste für das Bild einige Stunden gebraucht haben. 

„Du bist sehr talentiert.“

„Du bist gut für das eigene Selbstbewusstsein,“ lenkte Zayn mit einem Lächeln ab. „Ich glaube ich werd dich um mich herum behalten.“

Erst später, als Harry schon Zuhause angekommen war und am einschlafen war, fiel ihm auf, dass er aus Versehen seinen ersten Freund an der Uni gemacht hatte.


End file.
